crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Staff
Lots of people work for Whateley Academy other than the teachers and the main administration. There's also a separate page for Security. Facilities *Mr. DuncanTennyo: It's Nice to Have Friends - Maintenance and Physical Plant *Vance MerrillFirst Day and Other Interesting Things - Assistant of Operations *Sue McClellan - Warehouse Foreman *Mr. BallentineAnother Day, We Were Going Where? - Motor Pool Supervisor *Amanda RikerJade 3 - Being a Girl - Network Infrastructure *C.J. - Network Infrastructure *Morris GoldbergJade 2 - Away from Home - Sewer Plumber *Stan Lipscowycz - Sewer Plumber *Ernie Reflections in an Evil Eye - Maintenance, assigned to Hawthorne Cottage *Ed - Shuttle Driver''Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 4 - The Capture of Cerberus'' *Jake - Shuttle Driver''Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 12 - The Legend of Talus, or of Fortitude'' *HenryEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Four Student Aides *Jack Carroll *Chris Martin *Jade Sinclair *Jinn Sinclair *Harry Wolfe *JeffThe Big Idea *Tom Food Service *Maria Ayla and the Networks *Paloma Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra *Mrs. Hotchkiss - Manager *Joyce Tanner - Supervisor *Chef André *Chef MarcelAyla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind *Chef PeterAyla and the Blackmailer Student Aides *Janaína Loncarovik *Glen Grounds *Cliff Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 7 - Part of Charlie's crew *Ed - Part of Charlie's crew *Franky - Part of Charlie's crew *Charlie Hockelheimer - Arborist *Jennifer Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 1 *Mrs. Lewis - Secretary *Mr. Kasuo Miyamoto - Grounds Supervisor, Landscape Architect *Bull 'Bill' Morris *Todd 'Ted' Schmidt Student Aides *Fertility *Jeff *Fran Barnes *Jack CarlyleSo I'm a Freak. Sue Me. *Arnold HarveyTriple Threat *Anna Parsons Mail Room *Nicholas Medical *Dr. Cho assigned to Hawthorne Cottage *Nurse Garrett - Nurse *Dr. GuitterezThe Big Idea *Nurse Lipton *Nurse Sally McCoy The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 4 - ER Duty Nurse *Ms. Muller *Dr. Ted RascombIll Winds: Part IV - Head of Medical Research *Gene Smith - EMT *Nurse Jenny SterlingInsanity Prerequisite: Part 3 - Metamorphosis *Dr. Ophelia TenentFey: PMS and Other Problems *Dr. Raul TenantA Single Fold *Dr. Traekham - from Dunwich *Bob *Larry Student Aides *Joseph Turner Psychiatric Due to the intense traumas suffered by many students before (and during) their time at Whateley, the school has a larger than normal psychiatric staff for a school of only 600 students. In addition to these formal staff, Dr. Geintz often assists telepathically, and they can request assistance from psychiatrists at ARC including Dr. Otto and Dr Summers. * Dr. Bellows * Dr. Cannell * Dr. Markham * Dr. Hayes In the 2016 stories, two more psychiatrists are on staff: * Dr. Wyatt Cody - joined the staff some time around 2012-13 * Dr. Shu - on staff in 2016, it isn't clear if he was at Whateley during the 2006-07 period. Powers Theory Dept. *Chris - Technician''Destiny's Wave'' *Dr. Jean-Michael AranisEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter One *Dr. BellowsUpheaval - Instructor *Dr. Hendricks *Dr. Richard Hewley *Ideomotor - 1965-?? *Janet (Powers Testing)A Dragon Abroad: Part 1 *Dr. KemmelTime for an Unexpected Gift - incoming student physicals *Hillary NewmanFey: Adjustments - assistant *Dr. Polland *Mr. Profitt - Manifestation Theory and Practice''Ask Not For Whom Belle Tolls'' *Dr. Powell''Upheaval: New Friends, New Problems'' *Dr. Filbert Quintain *Dr. Jared Shandy *Dr. Hubert Traherne - assigned to Hawthorne Cottage Interns *Sean Clark Student Aides *James Hewley Whateley Ranges *Cliff - Main control room simulations technician *Larry Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 5 - Hashmallim - Main control room simulations technician *Mark - Main control room simulations technician * Chuck - Simulations technician''Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 10 - Le Misanthrope'' * Bill - Simulations technician * Scott - Simulations technician * Tony - Simulations technician * Goldie - Simulations technician * KC - Simulations technician * Jack - Simulations technician *Mr. Andrews Yet Another Day as an Outcast - Arena simulator technician *Ted Levine - control room technician, Range 3 *Jim Thorson - control room technician, Range 3 Student Aides *Caitlin BardueUpheaval: New Friends, New Problems Uncategorized *Chris - Animal Control Technician *Marion Henderson - Librarian *Dr. Debbie Sams Who Dun It? - Crime Lab **Simon Hawke - Crime Scene Investigation Student Aides *Billie Wilson - Library References Category:The Academy Category:Staff